Falls das jemand finden sollte
Es tut mir Leid. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen für all das was ich denen angetan habe die mir am nächsten waren, denen die ich belogen habe und Sabine, ich hätte dich rächen sollen. Doch ich war schwach, zu schwach. Mensch der du das hier liest hast sicherlich schon von dem Schicksal von Sabine meiner Tochter erfahren. Wenn du diesen Brief anders erhältst, nachdem ich diesen Brief geschrieben habe, habe ich die Leiche meiner Tochter aus dem Tiefkühlschrank genommen, sie in das Loch im Boden gesetzt, ihr den Brief in die Hände gelegt, eine Decke über sie geworfen und das Loch mit Beton zugeschüttet. Glaubt mir meine Sabine war einmal ein schönes Kind, ihre blauen Augen erstrahlten immer in freudiger Aufregung und unschuld und ihre nussbraunen Haare fielen immer in natürlicher Eleganz über ihre braungebrannten Schultern, auch wenn sich jetzt vielleicht Verwesung und Beton in ihre Haut gefressen haben. Ich vermisse sie wirklich, der Schmerz sitzt tief und er schneidet mir bei jedem Atemzug tiefer ins Fleisch. Ich lebe nur noch für meine Frau, die es nicht ertragen könnte wenn ich den leichtesten Ausweg wählen würde. Mit diesem Bief versuche ich nur noch ein einziges und letztes mal die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich fror als ich spät nachts erwachte, die Bettdecke war zur Seite geworfen worden und meine Frau lag nicht mehr neben mir. Aber alles war dunkel, im ganzen Haus brannte kein Licht. Langsam dämmerte es mir, meine Frau schlafwandelte schon wieder. Schnell hatte ich mir meine Schuhe übergezogen und war aus dem Bett gesprungen. Hoffentlich hatte sie war sie nicht wieder die Treppe heruntergefallen. Im ganzen Haus war es immernoch still, es war sogar stiller als sonst, was mich irgendwie beunruhigte. Ich entschied mich zuerst in der Küche nach ihr zu suchen, da stand sie manchmal in kompletter Dunkelheit und kochte schlafend. Doch da war sie nicht. Nur eins kam mir komisch vor ein Messer aus dem Messerblock fehlte. Weiter angestrengt lauschend schlich zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer in dem sie manchmal schlafen saß und Wellenlinien auf ihre Papiere malte. Doch auch hier war sie nicht. Nun blieb eigentlich nur noch die Bank auf dem Hof übrig. Das begann mir Sorgen zu bereiten, denn es begann Nachts wieder kälter zu werden und sie konnte sich gerade keine Krankheit leisten. Als ich an dem Zimmer von Sabine vorbei kam hörte ich etwas, eine Art röcheln. Es konnte nicht von meiner Frau stammen, sie würde selbst schlafwandelnt niemals das Risiko eingehen unseren kleinen Engel zu wecken. Aber das Röcheln beunruhigte mich, was wenn Sabine im Schlaf nicht genug Luft bekam. Ich musste einfach nachsehen. Zuerst schien es so als ob sie schlafen würde, auch das Röcheln hatte aufgehört. Langsam näherte ich mich ihrem Bett und strich ihr zärtlich und behutsam über den Kopf, aber irgendwie fühlte sich meine Hand feucht und klebrig an. In dieser Nacht starben 2 Menschen, meine Tochter an dem Küchenmesser von dem nur noch der Schaft sichtbar war und ich, dessen Leben mit dem Anblick seines toten eigenen Fleisch und Blutes aufhörte. An das, was danach passierte kann ich nicht richtig erinnern. Ich glaube das ich meine Frau gefunden habe, sie saß auf der Bank und schaute mit der unschuld eines Engels in den Himmel. Außerdem habe ich irgendetwas schweres in einem Teppich gezogen und der ist Rest schwarz. Ich glaube das ist besser so. Ich erwachte neben der Gefriertruhe im Keller, um mich herum allerlei Flaschen und aufgetaute Pizzas. Ich brauchte nicht in die Gefriertruhe zu schauen, der Inhalt war klar. Zu meiner Überraschung saß meine Frau immernoch auf der Bank, sie starrte nun in die Sonne. Und ich überlegte mir ob ich einfach warten und sie erblinden lassen wollte. Doch ich konnte es nicht, sie war schließlich meine Frau und diese Zeit würde auch für sie schwer werden. Es ist nun 2 Tage her seit dem wir Sabine als vermisst gemeldet haben, obwohl sie uns doch näher ist als meine Frau es sich vorstellen könnte. Ich habe gesagt ich müsste irgendetwas produkitves tun, damit ich nicht verrückt werde. Also fülle ich das Loch im Keller und hoffe das die Zeit alle Wunden heilt. Ich weiß das man mich und meine Frau überführen könnte, doch ich kann ihr die Wahrheit nicht antun. Leider kann ich ihr aber auch niemals vergeben und falls ich eines Tages ein Messer in der Brust habe sollte, wird zumindest kein Leben ausgelöscht das noch lebenswert war. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord